


When you're not around

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Texting, emojis, sick!Teru
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ich werde nach dem Interview definitiv vorbeikommen, mir egal ob dir das passt oder nicht. Idiot!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you're not around

„Was soll das heißen, er kommt nicht mit zum Interview?? Und wieso erfahre ich erst eine halbe Stunde vorher davon?!“, wollte der kleine Sänger von My First Story ungläubig und mit fast genervter Tonlage wissen, während seine dunklen Augen jedoch verrieten, dass diese Nachrichten ihm Sorge bereiteten. Sho seufzte leise und klopfte dem Jüngeren freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, zog gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und öffnete eine Textnachricht. Diese hielt er Hiroki vor, damit er selbst lesen konnte was Sache war.

_Sorry, dass ich mich erst kurzfristig melde, aber ich werd‘ an dem Interview nachher nicht teilnehmen können. Hab‘ mir scheinbar eine Grippe eingefangen. Grüß‘ die anderen von mir und viel Spaß beim Interview (─‿‿─) Teru_

Am Vorabend hatte der Sänger sich noch mit seinem besten Freund getroffen und bereits geahnt, dass dieser wohl auf dem besten Wege war krank zu sein. Der Ältere war nämlich ungewohnt ruhig gewesen und dicker angezogen, als bei dem momentanen Wetter notwendig. Trotzdem hatte Teruki vehement abgestritten, dass es ihm nicht gut ging und sein typisches strahle-Grinsen aufgesetzt. Nun hatte Hiroki dann wohl die Gewissheit, dass der andere seinen Zustand nur überspielt hatte und das ließ ihn unweigerlich aufseufzen. Er gab Sho das Handy zurück und fragte sich, warum der andere ihm nicht einfach die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Oder, warum dieser sich bei dem Leadgitarristen gemeldet hatte, statt bei hm.

„Du weißt genau, wieso er es dir nicht gesagt hat.“, meinte der Ältere auf einmal, als hätte er die Gedanken des Kleineren gelesen und in gewissem Sinne war dem auch so. Er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck des Frontmannes und wusste, was diesem gerade garantiert durch den Kopf ging. Hiro hob den Kopf und sah den anderen mit gerunzelter Stirn an, bevor aber ergeben nickte und ein erneutes Seufzen seine vollen Lippen verließ.

„Natürlich weiß ich das…Er wollte mir keine Sorgen machen.“, murmelte der Sänger und schaute zur Tür, als Nori in die kleine Umkleide trat und seine Jacke auf den nächstbesten Sessel warf. Der junge Produzent hatte noch etwas mit dem Interviewer besprochen und die anderen zwei Bandmitglieder waren zum Rauchen nach draußen gegangen.

„Naja, das wohl auch. In erster Linie war es aber wohl eher, weil du sonst wahrscheinlich nicht jetzt hier sitzen würdest und stattdessen bei ihm Daheim aufgekreuzt wärst.“, erwiderte Sho mit einem kleinen wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen und Hiroki zog eine leichte Schnute, dass er so einfach durchschaut wurde. Er war oftmals ein ziemlich impulsiver Mensch und es war nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass er das Interview sicherlich verpeilt oder auch abgesagt hätte, wenn Teruki ihm das mitgeteilt hätte. Dennoch machte es die Sache nun auch nicht besser. Hier zu sitzen und gleich zu diesem Radiointerview rein zu müssen, während sein bester Freund krank und alleine daheim lag, war auch nicht sonderlich prickelnd. Am liebsten würde der Sänger nun einfach aufstehen, die Bandverpflichtungen sausen lassen und bei dem Älteren vorbeischauen, um sich zu vergewissern, wie genau es diesem ging. Da er das aber schlecht machen könnte und vor allem Nori ihm da definitiv einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde, verwarf der Frontmann diesen Gedanken mit einem weiteren Seufzen lieber und fischte stattdessen sein eigenes Handy aus der Hosentasche, um dem Brünetten zumindest eine Nachricht zu schreiben.

_Ich nehme es dir echt übel, dass du nur Sho Bescheid gesagt hast und nicht mir! Ich werde nach dem Interview definitiv vorbeikommen, mir egal ob dir das passt oder nicht. Idiot!! o(-`д´- ｡)_

Nachdem er die SMS abgeschickt hatte, stellte der Frontmann sein Handy auf lautlos und schob es zurück in seine Hosentasche, da die anderen zwei nun ebenfalls zurückkamen und sie jeden Moment von einem der Mitarbeiter zum Interview abgeholt wurden. Nori erzählte ihnen noch kurz, was er eben besprochen hatte und dann war es auch schon so weit, dass das Interview starten konnte. Das Gespräch würde direkt live im Radio übertragen und kurz ertappte Hiroki sich bei dem Gedanken, ob sein bester Freund wohl mithörte. Allerdings würde dieser wohl eher schlafen, wenn er sich wirklich eine Grippe eingefangen hatte. Für diesen Moment versuchte er aber den Gedanken an ihren anderen Gitarristen beiseite zu schieben, um sich auf das Interview zu konzentrieren. Natürlich musste das Handy des Sängers ausgerechnet mitten im Gespräch durch Vibration eine neue Textnachricht ankündigen und er musste sich davon abhalten, nicht einfach direkt nachzuschauen.

Auch wenn das Interview nur vielleicht eine halbe Stunde oder etwas länger ging, kam es Hiroki vor wie Stunden und nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten und die Mitarbeiter noch zur Erinnerung und für ihren Weblog ein Foto mit ihnen gemacht hatten, zückte der Bandjüngste direkt sein Mobiltelefon. Wie erhofft war die Nachricht von seinem besten Freund und fast schon nervös öffnete er diese.

_Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du auf die Idee kommst das Interview nur wegen mir zu schmeißen. Wäre besser, wenn du nicht herkommst. Nachher steckst du dich bei mir an und sowieso…musst mich nicht unbedingt so sehen. Aber trotzdem lieb von dir （＠´＿｀＠）_

Hiro rollte kurz mit den Augen, als er das las und er hatte schon geahnt, dass etwas in der Art von dem Älteren kommen würde. Ein wenig musste er zwar schon darüber schmunzeln, dass der andere sich um seine Gesundheit Sorgen machte, aber es war ihm ehrlich gesagt ziemlich egal, ob er sich anstecken würde. Er wollte den Brünetten nicht im kranken Zustand alleine lassen und außerdem…Sie hatten sich vielleicht erst am Vortag gesehen, aber dennoch fehlte der schlanke Gitarrist ihm. Auch wenn es öfter mal irgendwelche Veranstaltungen gab, an denen sie nicht als komplette Band teilnahmen und vor allem Teruki sich oftmals eher aus solchen Dingen raushielt, es war komisch gewesen diesen heute nicht dabei zu haben. Weil er eigentlich hätte da sein müssen. Hiroki hatte sich darauf eingestellt den Brünetten bei diesem Interview an seiner Seite zu haben. Normalerweise wäre ihm das wahrscheinlich komisch vorgekommen so zu denken, aber der kleine Frontmann hatte sich bereits vor einer ganzen Weile eingestanden, dass er sich offenbar in den manchmal etwas aufgedrehten Gitarristen verliebt hatte und zumindest sich selbst konnte er deswegen inzwischen problemlos eingestehen, dass dessen Abwesenheit eine Lücke hinterließ. Es machte auch mit den anderen Bandmitgliedern Spaß, keine Frage, aber trotzdem war da eine Art Schatten in seinem Herzen präsent gewesen, der einzig von dem strahlenden Lächeln und der fröhlichen Art des Älteren verscheucht werden konnte. So schmalzig das auch klingen mochte. Deswegen würde der Bandjüngste sich auch keinesfalls an das halten, was Teru ihm geschrieben hatte.

_Ich komme trotzdem vorbei. So schnell stecke ich mich nicht an und woher die plötzliche Eitelkeit, dass ich dich nicht krank sehen soll? Wenn mich deine Grimassen nicht verjagen können, dann das erst recht nicht, du Vogel (・｀ヘ´・;)ゞ_

Damit machte der Kleine sich auch direkt auf den Weg oder vielmehr bot Nobu an, ihn gerade mit dem Auto mitzunehmen, da er sowieso in der Nähe von Terukis Wohnung vorbeifuhr und der kurze Schlenker für ihn keinen Unterschied machte. Folglich war der Dunkelhaarige knappe 15 Minuten später auch schon vor dem Wohnhaus, in dem der Ältere seine kleine Wohnung hatte, und verabschiedete sich von dem Bassisten, bevor er zur Haustür ging. Hiro drückte auf den Klingelknopf und ihm kam erst dann der Gedanke, dass der andere vielleicht auch wieder am Schlafen war und er diesen nun unsanft aufwecken würde. Da erst keinerlei Reaktion erfolgte, sah er sich schon in dieser Vermutung bestätigt, aber dann ertönte plötzlich doch das Summen der Tür. Der Frontmann schob die Haustür auf und durfte dann erst mal in den vierten Stock nach oben latschen, wo die Wohnungstür des Gitarristen nur angelehnt war. Von dem anderen war jedoch keine Spur, also trat er einfach mal ein, schob die Tür wieder zu und zog Schuhe und Jacke aus. Im Wohnzimmer befand der Größere sich nicht, also trottete Hiroki auf direktem Wege zum Schlafzimmer, wo er seinen besten Freund dann auch vorfand. Der Ältere war tatsächlich ziemlich blass um die Nase, aber seine Wangen waren vom Fieber etwas gerötet und auch die sonst aufgeweckt funkelnden braunen Augen wirkten etwas glasig.

„Dich hat es wohl wirklich richtig erwischt, huh?“, wollte der Dunkelhaarige schief grinsend wissen und ging auf das Bett zu, ließ sich ungefragt auf die Bettkante nieder. Teruki, der sich die Decke fast bis unter das Kinn gezogen hatte, zog eine leichte Schnute und schaffte es dennoch einen fast trotzigen Blick aufzusetzen, was den Jüngeren schmunzeln ließ.

„Deswegen war auch von Grippe die Rede und nicht von einer Erkältung. Fieber, Schnupfen, Schüttelfrost und angeschlagener Kreislauf. Ist schon eine Herausforderung auch nur ins Badezimmer zu kommen.“, erwiderte Teru mit einem kurzen Schniefen, klang dabei auch deutlich kränklich und ließ sich noch etwas mehr in sein Kissen zurücksinken. Der Frontmann neigte den Kopf etwas und hob nun eine Hand, um ein paar verschwitzte Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn seines besten Freundes zu streichen und die Hand auf dieser zu platzieren.

„Wenigstens scheint das Fieber noch im normalen Rahmen zu sein. Soll ich dir Tee machen oder so?“ Hiro wollte die Hand wieder zurückziehen, da griff der Größere jedoch nach seinem Handgelenk und hielt sie an Ort und Stelle.

„Nein, ich habe schon den ganzen Tag Tee getrunken. Wenn du schon hier bist und meinst, dass du dich nicht ansteckst, kannst du dich ja als Wärmflasche nützlich machen. Bitte??“ Der schlanke Gitarrist schaffte es trotz Krankheit einen nahezu perfekten Dackelblick aufzusetzen und selbst wenn das nicht der Fall wäre, könnte der Frontmann ihm wohl sowieso keine Bitte ausschlagen. Selbst wenn er sich doch anstecken würde, wenn er dafür die Nähe des Älteren genießen durfte, war es das mehr als wert. Also nickte er zustimmend und erhob sich wieder von der Bettkante. Da es in Jeans auf Dauer unbequem wäre, zog der Dunkelhaarige sich diese kurzerhand aus und schlüpfte ohne Zögern mit unter die warme Decke, war jetzt nur noch mit Boxershorts und T-Shirt bekleidet. Er hatte oft genug mit dem Brünetten in einem Bett geschlafen, da störte ihn das nun wirklich nicht weiter. Dass Teruki aber fast sofort die Arme um ihn schlang und ihn dicht an seinen schmalen, spürbar zitternden Körper zog, sorgte dann doch für ordentliches Herzklopfen bei dem Sänger. So eine intensive Nähe war er nämlich nicht gewohnt.

„Wie war das Interview?“, wollte der Gitarrist leise wissen und vergrub das Gesicht in den weichen Haaren des Kleineren, während er die angenehme Wärme genoss, die von dem zierlichen Körper in seinen Armen ausging. Es ging doch nichts über eine menschliche Wärmflasche. Vor allem nicht, wenn diese auch noch zufällig ein niedlicher Sänger war.

„Wie immer eigentlich. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass du gefehlt hast.“, erwiderte Hiroki gegen den Oberkörper des Älteren gemurmelt und spürte, wie seine Wangen etwas anfingen zu glühen. Das hatte er eigentlich nicht genau so sagen wollen, selbst wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach. Von dem Größeren ertönte ein amüsierter Laut.

„Soso…hast du mich schon vermisst, weil du mich fast einen ganzen Tag nicht gesehen hast? Das ist schön zu hören…“, murmelte der Brünette und Hiro war sich nicht sicher, ob die Tonlage nun neckend oder sogar ehrlich war. Irgendwie eine komische Mischung aus beidem, würde er sagen. Bevor er das aber hinterfragen konnte, verirrte sich auf einmal eine etwas kühle Hand des Älteren am Rücken unter sein Shirt und er zog überrascht die Luft an, bekam augenblicklich eine feine Gänsehaut.

„Du bist schön warm…“, nuschelte Teruki und hörte sich plötzlich ziemlich schläfrig an, während er sich noch mehr an seinen besten Freund schmiegte und leise in dessen Haare seufzte. Der Sänger glaubte für einen Moment, dass ihm gleich das Herz aus dem Brustkorb springen würde oder sein Kreislauf vor Nervosität einen Abflug machen könnte, aber keines der beiden Dinge trat ein. Stattdessen legte er reichlich verspätet nun auch mal die Arme um den Größeren, streichelte zärtlich über dessen Seite.

„Und du solltest schlafen, um dich schnell auszukurieren. So angenehm es auch ist dich mal ruhig zu erleben, das passt einfach nicht zu dir.“, meinte der Frontmann schmunzelnd und hob sachte den Kopf etwas, um ihn das Gesicht des anderen schauen zu können. Er hatte wirklich damit gerechnet, dass der andere längst eingeschlafen war, aber die dunkelbraunen Augen sahen ihn aus halb geöffneten Lidern mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick an.

„Ich gebe mir Mühe schnell wieder gesund zu werden, wenn du versprichst, dass du mir dann trotzdem weiter als Wärmflasche zu Verfügung stehst. Wobei…nein…nicht als Wärmflasche…“, gab der Brünette zurück und trotz seines Zustandes schlich sich der Ansatz eines Grinsens auf seine fein geschwungenen Lippen, mit denen er unerwartet den Nasenrücken des Kleineren streifte und diesen dadurch zum erröten brachte. Eigentlich hätte dieses Verhalten des Gitarristen nun wohl einige Fragen bei ihm aufwerfen müssen, aber in Hirokis Kopf herrschte plötzlich gähnende Leere und er starrte einfach nur gebannt in das Gesicht des Älteren. Auch wenn Teru krank war, sah er in seinen Augen trotzdem einfach nur hübsch aus und unbewusst hob der Schwarzhaarige eine Hand, um mit dieser den gerade störenden Pony des anderen beiseite zu schieben und federleicht dessen erhitzte Wange mit den Fingerspitzen zu berühren.

„Ich hoffe, dass du wirklich ein sehr gutes Immunsystem hast. Eigentlich wollte ich zwar eh nicht riskieren dich anzustecken, aber…ich habe mich spontan für eine Planänderung entschieden.“, murmelte der schlanke Gitarrist und hatte ein fast schelmisches Grinsen aufgesetzt. Ohne dem Jüngeren die Möglichkeit zu geben zu fragen, was diese Aussage zu bedeuten hatte, raubte er sich einen federleichten Kuss von den verführerisch vollen Lippen des Sängers. Schon durch die kleine Berührung konnte er spüren, dass die Lippen seines besten Freundes sich sogar noch besser, weicher anfühlten, als er vermutet hatte und wie erwartet stieß Hiroki ihn auch nicht von sich. Die großen dunklen Augen starrten ihn einfach nur etwas überfordert an, während die Wangen des Kleineren mindestens genauso rot sein dürften wie seine eigenen – was bei diesem aber nicht auf ein Fieber zurückzuführen war – und durch ihre Nähe konnte Teruki ganz deutlich den rasenden Herzschlag des anderen spüren. Genau den hatte er auch zuvor schon bemerkt, als er Hiro in seine Arme gezogen hatte und das war die Antwort gewesen, auf eine Frage, die er sich bisher nie zu fragen getraut hatte. Eigentlich hatte Teru es immer gehasst krank zu sein, aber jetzt musste er wohl oder übel zugeben, dass das sogar gewisse Vorteile haben konnte. Trotzdem freute er sich schon darauf, wieder gesund zu sein. Dann könnte er den Geschmack von Hirokis Lippen noch deutlich besser wahrnehmen als jetzt…


End file.
